


Poly!Reservoir Dogs x Reader Headcanons

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, brown being his usual nerd self, joe and mr. blue are married, pink actually tips you, poly relationship sort of, reader is a waitress, the boys adore you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Poly!Reservoir x Reader headcanons about you being in a early relationship with the boys.hope you enjoy





	Poly!Reservoir Dogs x Reader Headcanons

  * You met the dogs through Joe. But Joe was the first. He met you at Pat and Lorraine's cafe. He liked you instantly and every time he came for breakfast or lunch, you would be like his personal waitress.

  * He gave you really good tips.

  * During one of his visits, you meet his son, Eddie. Eddie is very much like his dad, but more cheeky in some ways.

  * He flirts with you a little, making you go pink and act like a stuttering mess. “Knock it off, kid. She's working.” “Sorry, pops.” You weren't used to flattery.

  * The next time, Joe and Eddie came to visit, they're not alone.

  * You come to the cafe, almost rushing, thinking you were going to be late. But you made it in time.

  * You were called by the head waitress to serve Joe and his table.

  * You peeked out at the table to see several men, each one as good looking as the last.

  * Somehow getting up the courage to go over, you greeted Joe and Eddie with a smile.

  * Joe introduced you to the boys. Not by name, well not exactly but using colours: Orange, White, Pink, Blonde, Blue and Brown.

  * You find the boys to be quite pleasant.

  * The boys ask you to join them. But you refuse as you have other customers to serve. But you get told otherwise by your manager and you give in to their puppy eyes.

  * You find yourself sitting next to Joe and Mr. White and he buys you to a meal and a cop of coffee to go with it.

  * “So, what's with all the colour names?” “They all don't know each other that well, sweetheart.” “And just so you know, I had no interest in being called Mr. Pink. That was all his idea.” You shrugged. “S'alright. I wouldn't mind making you blush pink in the gents toilets.”

  * This struck a round of applause and laughter from the rest of the Dogs, except Pink who was left blushing and speechless.

  * The boys almost get a heart attack when Pink tips you, almost double when he goes up to give you it.

  * “By golly, girl. You work a fucking miracle.”

  * This tells them that Pink's taken a fancy to you.

  * But that's not the last time you see them – except Blue, he's happily married.

  * You meet up with Eddie first and takes you to Vegas which is a little much for a first date, in your opinion.

  * About half way through the date, you meet up with Blonde who introduces himself as Vic Vega.

  * The three of you get along like a house on fire – you enjoy their company. By the end of the night, you end up in bed with both of them until the next morning for when you all head back home.

  * Orange is the next of the Dogs to go on a date with you.

  * He takes you to a diner and then to his home to watch films – one of them being Lost Boys.

  * Halfway through, you both end up talking about anything and everything, and there he reveals to you that he's in a relationship with White. You don't mind a bit, thinking it's really sweet and you feel quite flattered by the fact that Orange trusted you with this secret.

  * You honestly thought White would have been upset by Orange telling you something so personal. But he wasn't, he was a little taken a back at first but happy once you told him that you had no ill will to them both for being in a relationship.

  * White was an absolute gentlemen and very respectful of you. He never forced you to do anything you didn't want to do.

  * Though you did request to have a night with both him and Orange. “One day, sweetheart.”

  * Mr. Brown was a total geek – no, wait....IS – despite his small criminal background. He took you back to his apartment to have a movie marathon with him, which led to him having to pause the film half a dozen times to discuss several theories he had about them. It went on well into the night.

  * And then there was Pink.

  * Pink was the most awkward out of the bunch. He seemed to be the sort of guy that put on the tough guy act around his friends/colleagues but when he was around you, he was soppy.

  * Near the end of the date, you both have the tipping discussion. He's very opinionated on the subject, which you can't help but agrees with him a little bit but once you explain to him a little more about it, you're sure you've convinced him...maybe only a little.

  * Surprisingly, he does tip but you suspect it'll be the last time.

  * When dusk fell, he takes you on a small walk back to his apartment for a little drink. He keeps you by his side at all times. His beady eyes watching everyone in case anybody decides to pull a fast one.

  * The night ends with you two making out on the couch and then later on falling asleep in his arms.

  * During the days when the boys having breakfast with each other and you're not around, they can't help but talk about you and how amazing you are.

  * Joe and Blue keep quiet about the whole thing but giving each other knowing glances.

  * They know what it's like and leave them to it.




 


End file.
